


It's you I need

by Kildren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I don't want to spoil too much, Someone dies, but it's a happy ending i swear, there's violence but not gruesome enough to warrant a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildren/pseuds/Kildren
Summary: After it's revealed that Lena knows her secret, everything in Kara's life falls apart.





	It's you I need

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like what, 3 months? I swear I've been trying to write a fluffy wedding scene but I cannot describe a wedding dress to save my life...so here you go, a fic where I channel my angst of not being able to write that, a few promised sequels or even finish two dozen of WIP's. How I love my life.
> 
> Ah, right. This is basically just an idea (where I'm unnecessarily dramatic lol). By that I mean it has the potential to be a long ass multi-chapter slow burn I guess, but if you've read my fics before then you know I'm a one-shot sort of person. I just had to get this out of my system though. Thanks in advance for reading.

Kara wakes up with a gasp. She’s just had a nightmare about her time in the Phantom Zone. She reminds herself that she’s on Earth, she’s safe, and she’s not alone. Kara doesn’t know why but lately she’s been having dreams about all her failures and everything that makes her upset.

Kara goes to work and tries to keep a positive attitude, but it’s soon gone when James announces that CatCo is going to be sold. Everyone starts talking over one another yet Kara can’t hear a thing. She just sits there in disbelief, wondering why Lena would sell CatCO. Even though James says that everything will be run the same and no one will get laid off, it doesn’t help at all.

She calls Lena during lunch. It rings on and on, and just when she’s about to give up the line connects.

“_Hello?”_

Kara stiffens. It’s another woman’s voice, low and a bit scratchy as if she’s just woke up. She can hear the soft rustling of—dare she assume, bed sheets?— in the background. “I need to speak with Lena,” she says as calmly as she can.

There’s a pause and more rustling._“I think she’s in the shower. I can relay your message if you want?”_

“Um, tell her to call back asap.”

When she hangs up she tells herself that no, the situation must be something other than _that_. There must be another reason why there’s a woman she doesn’t know, lying in Lena’s bed right this moment (on a work day no less). Kara goes about her day distractedly as she writes articles and flies out occasionally for emergency situations. It’s almost 9 PM when Lena calls.

“Hey, Lena. I was beginning to think you didn’t get my message.”

“_I was told. If you called because of CatCo, I don’t have anything to say.”_

“What?”

Lena sighs quietly, though the irritation is still clear. _“I have no obligation to tell you why I’m selling.”_

“Right, of course, but I just thought—”

“_You thought what? Thought that I’d tell you before I made the decision? CatCo is **my** property so I can do whatever I please with it. You seem to forget that I’m your superior. I don’t answer to you.”_

Kara is baffled at her attitude. “Lena, is something wrong? Did you have a bad day? Do need me to go over?” 

“_Stop that. Stop being nice to me.”_

“How can I stop? I’m your friend.”

“_Don’t act like you care,”_ the Luthor replies coldly._“You were never my friend, you never thought of me as a friend, hmm? Just another Luthor to keep an eye out, a convenient **tool** for when you needed help."_

Dread washes over Kara as she listens to every word. Lena knows. “I’m sorry, Lena, I really wanted to tell you—" 

Lena snorts in contempt before Kara can continue._“Once again apologizing after being found out. Three years, Kara, **three**. I don’t care what excuse you have. Maybe they were for the right reasons but those reasons only exist for you, for how you think I’d react. If you had told me yourself that you’re Supergirl, I would have hated you less than I do now. I would have tried to understand...but now I’ll never know if you truly planned on telling me, and that’s what hurts the most."_

“Is there anything I can do?” Kara begs, tears threatening to fall. “Anything you want, anything you need!”

“_A Super willing to bend for a Luthor? Definitely a sight that mother and Lex would have wanted to see.” _Lena laughs humourlessly before she goes on. _"Except there’s nothing you can do to make this right. National City will still be my home, but don’t reach out to me anymore.”_

Kara breaks. "Please, just let me explain! Give me another chance, I—” her words halt as she cries uncontrollably, her body wracking as she sobs. She tries to calm down, tries to let the words out but she can’t. “Don’t do this,” Kara manages to force out, “ _please_, I don’t want to lose you!” 

There’s a pregnant pause.

“_You already have.”_

//

It’s true when people say that you don’t realize what’s important until you’ve lost it. 

Lena’s absence left a void within Kara. A huge, empty, never ending void that couldn’t be filled. She’s always known the importance of Lena, how the world benefited from her brilliance and kindness...she just never realized how important Lena was to _ her. _

It took Kara days to understand the extent of her own feelings, how deep it ran. The reason why she had always been so afraid to tell Lena the truth was because she loved her. She still does. 

It’s all her fault. 

Kara curls further into herself as she lies in bed. She regrets having loved the wrong way, regrets thinking that shielding Lena from the truth was the best she could do. Why couldn’t she have done better? Why couldn’t she have mustered up the courage and just tell Lena the truth? 

It gets worse during the next few months. 

Snapper harshly criticizes a string of articles that she had been assigned and makes her rewrite them all. Clark tells her that Lois had a miscarriage and it’s causing a serious strain in their relationship. Three DEO agents died because she wasn’t fast enough. Then one day Alex gets hurt severely because of a rookie mistake she made, one that shouldn’t have happened. 

Kara doesn’t understand why everything has gone to hell. After a particularly rough day she collapses onto her bed despite her suit being dirty, and ends up crying again that seems to be all she ever does theses days) when she suddenly hears a voice. 

“Hey.”

She lifts her head and quickly wipes away her tears. “...Jack?” she asks in surprise when she sees him standing in her living room. 

He smiles as he walks towards her. “ May I?” he asks as he gestures towards the end of her bed. Kara nods and he sits, cross legged and fully facing her. 

“How are you here? Are you from another Earth?” Kara questions, still confused about his appearance. “Are you even real?”

He chuckles lowly. “I’m afraid the answer is no and no.” 

Kara sniffles as she pulls her knees towards her. “Oh, this is just a dream. Great, I’ve cried myself to sleep again.” 

“It’s okay to cry, you know? You’re just like everyone else, doing the best you can in this world. You’re not meant to be perfect.”

“You don’t know what I’ve been through,” she rebuts, suddenly irritated. “Why are you even here? We barely knew each other.”

“I’m here for Lena, which also means I’m here for you. Despite everything that’s happened you’re still the most important person to her. She doesn’t see it herself but I do. I’ve tried talking some sense into her but it didn’t go well, that’s why I ended up here.”

“So what if you think I’m important to Lena? It doesn’t matter because there’s nothing I can do, she said so herself.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. There’s always something to do, a way to break through,” Jack insists. “Don’t give up on her.”

“Don’t give up on her? She’s the one who gave up on me! On us! She wouldn’t give me the chance to explain, _she_ pushed me away! What do you want me to do when the truth has already been laid out in front of me?”

Jack doesn’t recoil at her outburst. “You’re angry, I get it,” he says calmly. “Disregarding the details of your fight with Lena, the simple fact is that you’re both hurting— but I’m telling you _ there’s still a chance _ .” 

For a while she engages in a staring contest with Jack until she deflates, her voice quiet and hesitant as she admits her thoughts. “... I’m afraid,” she confesses, her eyes cast downwards. “I want to reach out to her, I want to make things right but... what if I end up pushing too far? What if she’ll hate me even more?” 

“Did you ever wonder if Lena feels the same? That she wants to mend things even though the pain hasn’t fully healed? That she wants to learn how to believe in you again?”

Kara gives him a wry smile. “If that was the case then why are things the way they are?” 

“Because neither one of you can take the step forward. I’ll tell you the same thing I’ve said to her: never stop trying. Talk to each other, yell at each other for all I care—all I want from the both of you is to support each other, to open up and clear the air, to understand one another.”

“Now that’s just standard talk, don’t you think?”

Jack smiles. “ People often think so, and that’s why it’s a simple solution that’s ignored by everyone. Please, Kara, promise me that you’ll try, that you’ll wake up from all this and go to her.” 

“I can’t wake up with the snap of my fingers, Jack,” Kara replies with an eye roll. “I can’t control a dream.”

Before Jack can reply , an incessant buzzing sound starts up in the background. Fear dawns on Jack’s face as the sound grows louder with each passing second. He quickly grabs onto Kara and shouts. 

“Wake up, Kara! WAKE UP NOW!”

“What? Why?” Kara panics when the world starts shaking and Jack begins to fade. “What’s happening?” she cries out, but she can’t tell what Jack is trying to say to her.

All the sudden Kara’s eyes fly open as she wakes up with a gasp. She quickly locates the buzzing sound that comes from her DEO issued phone and puts in her ear comm as she picks it up. 

“_Supergirl! There’s a situation at L-Corp—”_

Kara breaks the sound barrier as she flies to L-Corp. She hovers briefly in the air and x-rays the building. 

Alex’s voice crackles through her comm. “ _ It’s Eve. We’ve also detected _ _ large _ _ amounts _ _ of _ _ kryptonite in the building. _ _ Agents are en route, I repeat, agents are en route. Do _ _ **not** _ _ engage, do you hear me? _ _ ” _

“Alex? You’re supposed to be off duty and recovering!”

“_Answer the damn question, Supergirl! Do not, under any circumstances, engage with the enemy. Am I clear?”_

“You know I can’t do that,” Kara replies, wincing when she begins to feel a bit nauseous. Just how much kryptonite did Eve have? Kara finally sees Lena and hundreds of other being herded to the lobby by Eve and her group. 

“_This is an order! I am telling you to **stand down**! You know this is a trap!”_

Kara turns off her comm when she hears Lena speak to Eve. 

“I already made kryptonite like you wanted. Let everyone _go_.”

“I promise them no harm, but they’re staying as my witness.”

“Witness to what? How can I trust you? At least let half of them—”

“Stop it!” Eve snaps as she holds Lena at gunpoint. “You have nothing else to bargain with, so be quiet or you’ll have all their lives on your conscious,” she threatens. 

“...what more do you want? What now?” 

“Now? We wait for Supergirl.”

Kara turns her comm back on and hears Alex’s voice blaring in her ears. “ _ –the situation is worse than we thought, do you hear me?! This isn’t about L-Corp alone, dozens of other _ _ companies and facilities are under attack by an unknown group! Jonn’z, Dreamer, Guardian, everyone is— _ _ dammit!” _ Alex curses when someone relays new information to her. 

“Eve wants me in there...I have to go,” Kara says quietly.

“_Please, don’t be reckless,”_ Alex begs her. _“Agents are almost there! __Just wait, alright? Please. __**Please. **__If everything else fails it’s okay to run away...I just want you to live!__”_

Kara smiles as she resigns to her fate, bracing for the worse. “I love you,” she whispers before she takes off her comm and crushes it in her hand. She walks forward and pushes open the doors, already feeling bits of pain coursing through her veins.

“Supergirl,” Eve greets curtly, disdain clear in her eyes. “Glad you could make it to the party. You have a simple choice...save one life?” she asks as she gestures to Lena, “or hundreds?” she continues as she gestures to everyone else.

“I’m the one you want,” Kara grits out. “It has nothing to do with them.”

Eve feigns a pout. “ Oh, but where’s the fun in that? However, we’re running out of time so I’ll make things easier for you...all or nothing?” 

“What?”

“It’s quite simple, frankly,” Eve says as she motions to her underling. The man opens a box and Kara falls to her knees when the unmistakable green hue of kryptonite appears. “Your life or theirs?”

“Mine,” the Super exclaims desperately as she tries to fight the pain, “take mine! Let them go!”

The man puts the stone in Lena’s hand. “Walk over to Supergirl now and don’t do anything stupid,” Eve instructs Lena. 

The Luthor hesitates briefly and Eve fires a shot, shooting one of her employees in the thigh. Lena jolts and squeezes her eyes shut at the cry of pain before quickly walking towards the blonde. Kara curls into herself as she lies on the floor, her nails drawing blood from the palm of her hands as she tries to contain the pain that increases with each step. 

“I’m sorry,” Lena whispers over and over again as she kneels down in front of her.

Kara doesn’t even have the heart to blame her. No matter what how many contingency plans Lena has prepared, none of them are usable when hundreds of lives are at stake. She struggles to reach out, tries to say she understands and just when her fingertips graze Lena’s cheek— 

A shot is fired. 

It takes Kara a moment to register that the warmth splashed across her face is Lena’s blood, that she’s collapsed in front of her and she’s no longer moving. Kara begins to tremble, tears falling down as she stares at those green eyes that once held warmth. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out. 

“Consider that a little going away present for you,” Eve says with a smirk.

_ You liar, _ Kara wants to scream. She wants to get up and _ kill _ but she _ can’t _ and she’s never felt so hopeless, not since the Red Kryptonite incident. She hears bullets flying shot after shot, ringing so clearly in her head. The horrified screams of people follow through next, yet she can only watch as Eve switches a gun and cocks it. 

“This is for Lex,” she says coldly before she pulls the trigger.

The last thing she feels is a searing pain before she blacks out. 

// 

Kara wakes up in the darkness. She blindly reaches around and sighs in relief when she feels the earth beneath her fingertips. She sits up and tries to use her x-ray vision, but soon realizes that her powers are gone. 

Where was she? 

Suddenly she sees light at the far end, a soft, red hue that reminds her of Krypton . She slowly makes her way to it and shields her eyes as the light gets brighter and brighter. When she steps into the light she gasps at the sight in front of her. 

Kara finds herself standing in the Temple of Rao. A tear slides down her cheek when she sees Rao from a distance, just as she remembered Him. 

“You’re far from home, _inah._”

She whirls around and sees her father, Zor-El, smiling at her. 

“_U__kr__,_” Kara calls out, the word familiar yet foreign as it flows from her lips. She runs over and hugs him as tightly as she can. She pulls back and gazes at him in confusion. “But this is home?”

Her father chuckles and gently presses a to her forehead. “You’re home is Earth, Kara, not here.” He puts his hands on her shoulders as he admires her, nodding approvingly as his eyes shine with pride . “Look at you! You’ve grown so much. Strong, gentle and kind...though a little too stubborn sometimes,” he chuckles as he uses his thumb to stroke the scar above her brow. 

Kara scrunches her nose in displeasure at the jab. “How are you here?” she asks in wonder. “Am I really on Krypton? Is this just a dream again?” 

Zor-El sighs. “I’m afraid there’s no easy way to tell you this, but right now you’re in between life and death.” 

“I’m dead?!”

Her father shakes his head. “Were you listening to me? _ In between _ life and death. It’s still too early for you, little one. That’s why I’m here—to guide you back.” With the wave of his hand the scenery changes, and Kara sees herself lying in a lab. Hooked to her is a machine that indicates she’s flat-lined, the dead and constant pitch ringing continuously in her ears. She then notices someone crying over her. 

“...Lena?”

The Luthor continues to sob. When Kara tries to touch her she fails, her hand going straight through Lena’s body. 

“What’s going on?” she asks her father. “Lena died, right in front of me!”

Zor-El smiles ruefully. “Did she? Retrace your steps, Kara. Nothing comes to mind?” 

“Lena and I fought,” Kara says slowly as she tries to recall. “She told me not to reach out to her and then things just got worse from there—”

“Think again,” her father prods gently.

Kara furrows her brows. “We fought, I’m sure of it...” her eyes widen when she suddenly remembers. “But one day she called me and said she needed my help in testing new technology! She called them ‘smart contacts’, contacts could be synchronized with our phones and enable the wearer to see a virtual dashboard in front of them containing information about the weather, latest messages and—” Kara halts in realization when she sees two little discs on the table beside the bed she laid on, glowing bright blue. 

“No, it wasn’t like that at all...Lena put me in virtual reality,” she whispers as she gazes down at herself. She remembers feeling overjoyed that Lena had reached out to her, and flew straight towards L-Corp when she should have been debriefing at the DEO. She hadn’t asked any questions, hadn’t been the least suspicious at all and just popped in the contacts. “I died in reality because my brain thought it was real.” She turns to look at Lena when she hears her call out her name.

“Please come back, Kara,” the Luthor cries out. “I’m sorry, I only wanted you to feel pain, to feel the hurt that you caused me...I didn’t mean for it to go so far, I didn’t mean for you to die!” She sniffles and wipes away her snot with the sleeve of her lab coat. “I’ve tried everything, Kara, everything I can! Please, _please _come back! I—” Lena chokes back the words unsaid and bursts into a fresh wave of tears.

“She loves you,” Zor-El says softly.

Kara feels herself jolt at the comment. “You think so?” she asks hesitantly. Hopefully. 

Her father nods. “The more you love the harder it gets. You both feel strongly for each other, that’s why you were so afraid to tell her the truth...that’s why she desperately tried to ignore all the signs but still ended up feeling immense pain.” 

Kara shakes her head dejectedly. “Can she really love me after everything I’ve done?” 

“Why don’t you go find out?” he asks with a grin as he gestures to her body. 

Kara walks over to where her body lies and reaches out a hand, stopping short when she’s about to touch her crest. She looks towards her father. “ _ Khap ukiem rrup, ukr. _ ” 

He covers her hand with his and guides their joint hands downwards . _ “El Mayarah,” _ she hears him say before a blinding light encompasses her. 

// 

Kara slowly opens her eyes. She turns her head to the side and sees Lena still crying over her body.

“I love you,” she whispers. 

Lena sits up and quickly wipes away her tears. “Kara?” 

“I love you,” she repeats, stronger, louder and with more conviction. “I don’t care how you feel about me, I just want you to know that I love you and I’m sorry for all the pain I caused you.”

Her stomach grumbles loudly. 

Lena blinks, and then she laughs, and oh how Kara misses hearing her laughter. The Luthor pulls out her phone from her pocket and places an order for six dozen of potstickers and three large pizzas, promising a hefty tip if they can be delivered within the hour. 

“I can go pick them up,” Kara offers.

“Even you can’t run on an empty stomach, no matter how invincible you are.”

“Yeah? Well you don’t eat most of the time and you still power through the day.”

“Fine, I’ll cancel the order and let’s see how long you’ll last.”

Kara closes her eyes and listens. “Too late, I can already hear the them being made.” 

Lena let looses a chuckle before the silence stretches between them. Kara can tell that Lena’s trying to organize her thoughts and apologize for this whole ‘I tricked you and then you died’ mess that happened mere moments ago. 

“What time is it?” the blonde asks, just to break the silence and stop Lena’s brain from going into overdrive. 

“Somewhere around 9:30.”

“Same night?”

She receives a nod. 

Kara sits up and swings herself around so that she’s facing Lena. “Wow, it felt like months had passed but it’s only been what, 5 minutes?” 

“You were in there for almost a minute,” Lena says quietly. “Dead for two to three.”

The Super raises her brows in surprise. “Well...it was certainly one heck of an experience. Despite all the things that happened I got to see my dad again...I’ve almost forgotten what he looks like.” She looks around and gestures to a notepad and pen on the desk with the raise of her chin. “Can you pass those over?” 

Lena complies wordlessly. Kara does a quick sketch of her father and shows it to her. 

“How are you so calm about this?” the Luthor asks as she traces a finger over the image.

Kara shrugs. “I know why you did it and I don’t blame you,” she replies as she continues to do various drawings of what happened in the virtual reality. 

“Kara, can you stop pretending that it’s fine? You _died, _I actually killed you with my technology—shouldn’t we be talking about this?”

The pen in Kara’s hand stops halfway across the page as she halts in her movements. She looks up and offers Lena a small grin . “You just proved that you’re the best Luthor. You succeeded where you family failed .” 

“_Kara.”_

The blonde sets down the notepad and raises her hands in surrender. “What do you want to know?” 

Lena heaves a tired sigh. It seemed as though she had too many questions and no place to start with. “...are we okay?” she asks instead. 

“Are we? I don’t know, but I know that _I’m _okay about us. More than okay since I just, you know, confessed to you moments ago?”

The Luthor gazes at her, a rueful smile on her lips. “I heard, and I couldn’t believe my ears...I’ve loved you for so long but I don’t...I can’t forgive myself for letting you die. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to, that’s why— ” 

“Then make it your mission to protect me,” Kara cuts in. “I’ll do the same.”

“It’s not that easy...it can’t be.”

“I agree, but what else is there to do? If it makes you feel better, if it makes _us_ feel better about all the heartache we caused each other, then what’s the harm? Why can’t we make it that easy? Sure, we won’t be forgetting about our pain any time soon, but at least we’re moving forward. Don’t you want that?”

Lena goes silent as she ponders Kara’s words. “Of course I want to move forward. The problem is that we can’t blindly protect one another, we have to —we have to communicate. That’s the base of all our problems.” 

Kara nods. “I won’t make any grand promises because somewhere down the road I’m bound to mess up again. One thing I know is that I’ll never give up on you. Jack told me to never stop trying and that’s what I’ll do.” 

“Jack?” Lena echos. “You saw him?”

“Yeah. It was probably just a dream I had in virtual reality though.”

“What happened exactly?”

“He said he tried talking to you about us, but he failed to convince you so he came looking for me. He told me to never stop trying and then the whole world started shaking? And then he began to fade...he yelled at me to wake up though.”

“You died soon after?”

“Pretty much,” Kara replies. Even though she knows she should talk about what happened in end, all she cares about is the fact that Lena is right here in front of her.

Lena huffs out a tiny laugh. “The Jack you saw...I designed him to be the system’s moderator. I suppose the instability of the program caused him to intervene somehow. Perhaps he knew what was coming but failed to stop it. ” 

“There’s a bug in the program?”

A guilty look passes the Luthor’s face. “I originally intended the program to be for therapy purposes. I tried it myself, which is why Jack mentioned talking to me. You were, _ are _ , my greatest fear. I wanted to vent out my frustrations and beat you to pulp or something, but in the end I just fell in love with you again —every single time.” 

Kara can’t help but smile. 

“I didn’t think I deserved happiness. I didn’t think _you_ deserved it after hurting me. I know it wasn’t your fault and I know I once said I could get on board with your secrets but...it just hurt so much, Kara, _so much._ I didn’t know what to do or how to deal with it, and then I hastily tweaked the program to magnify all your fears and tricked you into coming here and I—” Lena pauses and tries to hold back her tears. 

“Can I hug you?” Kara asks tentatively.

When Lena opens her arms Kara pushes herself off the bed and meets her halfway. She close her eyes and revels in Lena’s touch. She knows that Lena is hugging her tightly, and she wishes she was able to feel more. 

“This is going sound weird, but can you try to squeeze the life out of me?”

Lena pulls back and looks at her in confusion. It makes a few seconds more for her words to register. “Right. You’re the Girl of Steel. Why didn’t I think of this before? Maybe the reason we’re so bad at a communicating because we already different on a biological level and —” 

“I don’t want to be rude but shut up and hug me!”

Lena laughs and musters up all the strength she has. “I’ll try to put strength training into my schedule. Does that feel a little bit better?” 

Kara hums in acknowledgement. “ Better . You’ll get there some day.” 

“Or you know, I _am_ a genius so I could just figure something out.”

“You’d rather tinker around in a lab and do complicated formulas instead of simple training? Are you sure you’re a genius?”

“I am, because no matter how many weights I can lift I’ll never be as strong as you.”

Kara crinkles her nose. “Fine, point taken.” 

“How long has it been since you’ve exercised that brain of yours? As much as I admire your physique, I want someone who’s on par with me intellectually. I don’t want a dumb blonde who’s all brawn and muscle.”

The Kryptonian stares for a moment before she laughs. “Jack I understand since he fits the criteria, but what about—” 

Lena shoves her but ends up tipping herself backwards instead. Kara’s still grinning widely as she catches her. “If you continue that sentence then I’m telling James that you think he’s an idiot,” the Luthor says as she regains her balance and swats Kara’s hands away.” 

“That’s not true,” Kara says indignantly, “I’m just saying that he’s nowhere near you’re level yet you dated him.”

Lena glares at her. “And who’s fault do you think it is?” 

Kara furrows her brows. “ _ Rao _ ,” she exclaims when she remembers the Christmas party that happened when Sam was still in National City. “But—but that was before I knew I had feelings for you!” 

They both jump when the intercom sounds. 

“_Miss Luthor, your order has arrived and it’ll be sent down shortly.”_

Lena presses on the button. “I’m going back up to my office, please have it sent there instead.” 

“_Righty-o__, Miss Luthor.”_

“Thank you, Ben.”

“I love how you know the names of your employees,” Kara praises with a soft smile as Lena begins to clean up the lab.

“Don’t think that one praise will get you out of trouble,” she responds with an eye roll, though there’s a light blush on her cheeks.

“_I’m _the one in trouble now?”

“You can’t deny you were troublesome the moment you walked into my life.”

Kara laughs. “Keep that up and one day I’ll swoon.” 

She quickly follows Lena when the latter walks away with a huff. She doesn’t know what lies ahead or what the future holds for the both of them...all she knows for certain is that she wants Lena by her side no matter what happens.


End file.
